Lorcan Furey
Cyan's character the Darkest Light campaign Backstory I was born, and lived for the first seven years of my life, in a small block of apartments near the border between the two Irelands. My parents were kind people, I think. They died before my memory starts, at around the age of… five? Maybe six? Anyway, all I remember is that this place was a real shithole. The local gangs were bad, and constantly fighting. The leader who controlled our section, one bastard who I’m glad died forgotten and nameless, had a tendency to ritual cannibalisation – until my mentor, Septa, arrived. Like I said, I don’t have much memory of that time. But still, one day, I woke up, and I was in a boat. Turned out it was going to England, but I didn’t know this back then. All I knew was that an adult was in my room – in my inexperience, I thought that meant I was the next to die. But this woman saved my life, so why should she end it later? We eventually arrived, and then we started a life on the move. We would arrive at a place, I would enter schooling for a short time, and train my body in the evening, then she would finish the job and we’d move on. It was a good life, while it lasted. Secondary education is a bitch. So I dropped out, and home taught myself. I focussed more on combat than anything else, because I knew that this world is not as nice and happy as the school teachers would like us to believe. And one day, I beat my mentor in hand-to-hand. After that, her lessons shifted to the mental side – training in law, survival skills, subterfuge, investigation, and more. The legends she told me always fascinated me – something to do with the way that they all seemed to fit together, they never had any logic gaps like most do. But then, one day, she disappeared. I looked into it a bit, but she had simply vanished off the face off the Earth. I stopped my search in Canterbury, on the other side of the nation to my beginning. Fun fact: an estimated 250000 people go missing every year, and are never found. Fun fact #2: percentage-wise, this is the same loss rate observed in herd animals to predators in the African savannah. Fuck that shit, I decided to become a cop. If no-on else is prepared to find them, I will. And if I find that someone’s caused this, tough shit to them. And so my career went fine. I had a very high success rate, but I somehow pissed off the bureaucracy. And so I got some of the weirder cases sent my way. As time went on, the tasks became harder and harder, and weirder and weirder, and I got to see so much shit that I demonized. In combat, that’s a good thing. It helps you pull the trigger. In the police force, it’s bad, for the same reason. Even psychiatrists can only help you so much. And so I got choice – “promotion” to an “able-bodied section with similar experiences”, or voluntarily leave the force. I chose the second option. My partner chose the first. Of course, my time in the force wasn’t completely tainted. I had saved some good people. I had made connections. Now, there’s four main people who I can call when in need – it’s just that only one of them isn’t a criminal. Sarah and Megan Anderson are two twins, recently ex-gang, who I saved from some psycho who acted like the one back then. Shooting him was the thing that started my fall into the PD’s bad books. The other two clips were what started my visits to the psychiatrists. Then there’s Zachary Matthews – another good person, and another one who straddles the line between light and dark. He’s an underground arms dealer who helped me out a few years back. In return, I didn’t turn him in. I got him out of the way of a bitch with some kind of claw fetish, and now he supplies me with stuff at a discount – now I pay only what he pays for the initial purchase. Finally, there’s William Harrison. He’s the guy I was partnered with back in the CPD, and we help each other out now and then. I do consulting for him, and vice versa. And, of course, it’s always nice to have someone at your back when crazies with swords are coming after you. But I never actually gave up my search for Septa. Even now, I take the occasional look. After all, her calling card isn’t that difficult to find – it’s not every day that someone turns in a body at the morgue with VII carved into its back… Figures CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION 22/03/2013 Name: Furey, Lorcan Date of Birth: 21/6/1992 Place of birth: Border between Northern Ireland and RoI, specifics undisclosed Current residence: Centre of town, works from house ("BlackCat Investigations") Sex: Male Height: 5'11'' Weight: 125 lbs. Blood type: B Known allergies: None Disabilities: None Hair/Eye colour: Brown/Blue Doctor's notes: Appears to be experiencing several anger issues, but has a personality that normally is extremely loyal to their friends. While these normally cancel each other out, its a wonder that he has less injuries. Someone like that, strikes me they aren't picking fights to cool down. Recommend further counselling, although his condition has definitely improved since when I first saw him. Random stuff Ammunition possibilities Rules: Must be subsonic ammunition, for use with a silencer - 2mm Kolibri Handgun (Austria-Hungary) per cartridge (Not recommended) - 7.62x38mmR Handgun (Russia) for use in the Nagant M1985 Revolver (Questionable) - 7.65x21mm Parabellum Handgun (Germany) Discontinued (Not recommended) - 9mm Browning Long Handgun (Belgium) is obsolete (Not recommended) - .25 ACP Handgun (USA) accurate, used primarily in self-defence weaponry (Not recommended) - .300 Whisper Rifle (USA) sharper shoulder? (Agreeable) - .32 ACP Handgun (Belgium) typically have short muzzle length (Agreeable) - .32 NAA Critical Defence Handgun (USA) new, 2012 (Questionable) - .32 S&W Handgun (USA) considered for 'belly gun' useage, but it was used to assassinate a president (Questionable) - .32 S&W Long Handgun (USA) out of favour, .38 S&W Special is better for self-defence (Questionable) - .32-20 Winchester Rifle (USA) to reload, simple to reload, less powerful than other cartridges, very cheap (Questionable) - .380 ACP Handgun (Belgium) range, low stopping power, light, 3D-printable (schematics available on piratebay) (Agreeable) - .38 Long Colt Handgun (USA) - .38 S&W Handgun (USA) - .38 Special Handgun (USA) - .41 Action Express Handgun (USA) - .44 Henry (WARNING: WITHIN 2 fps OF BEING SUPERSONIC) Rifle (USA) - .44 S&W American Handgun (USA) - .44 Special Handgun (USA) - .44-40 Winchester Handgun (USA) - .450 Adams Handgun (UK) - .455 Webley Handgun (UK) - .50 Remington Handgun (USA) GM ONLY CHECKLIST OF CHARACTER CREATION Step one: Mostly check (some people might say he's a psychopath, but I don't think of him as one) Step two: Dirty secret (murderer), enemies (a lot of criminals over the years, plus anyone who knew the vamps in the backstory), reputation (police brutality) Step three: See below Members of VII Stephan Coleshaw A member of VII that protected Lorcan's parents, looked up to Elizabeth MacDuibshíthe The other member of VII that protected Lorcan's parents, also looked up to Brónach Furey Lorcan's mother, and only surviving family. Currently in a care home, unable to look after herself, and is practically in a vegetative state, simply staring at people with soulless eyes. It is quite disturbing, to say the least. Charles Archer Chief of police a few cities over. Recognises Lorcan as a good beat officer, but is kind of disturbed by him, as were most people. Step four: See above Step five: See below What is your name? Lorcan Furey What are your strengths? Strong mental fortitude and physical capability, very loyal to those he trusts, and does not especially care about consequences of defending someone else - as CoP Archer once said, "He does the job in front of him" What are your weaknesses? Has less of a sense of morality and selfishness than other people - as such, he readily does things most people find repugnant, and dislikes people who put themselves before others. Doesn't think before he acts. What are your flaws? Has killed in the past, and lets his anger control him. Relies more on instinct than self-control. What's your moral outlook? Gangs aren't anywhere near as bad as they are made out to be - for the most part. Actively placing someone else's life as less important than yours is evil, and evil is punishable by death. You do the job that's in front of you, even if the results will be messy Moral dilemma: What are your character goals? Protect the innocent Destroy the Evil What are your player goals? Get Shit Done What is the average airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow? 11 m/s original DM character sheet Character sheet: V Lorcan Sheet type: VtR core Merits: Contacts 1, Haven 3, Herd 1, Blood Potency 2 Motivations: Revenge for family, revenge for sire, defence of city Contacts: A small band of smugglers, who are more than ready to supply the bullets as long as he pays the coin. Or, in his case, as long as he keeps the favours going. Herd: Two girls (probably goths) who he saved from a... hell if he knows. They probably think that by giving him blood, they're serving the dark master or other such bullshit. Haven: Location 0, Size 1, Security 2. An abandoned safehouse in a farm near town - none of the traps work, but its hidden and has good doors. Possessions: Reinforced duster (1/0), black hoodie with an enlarged brow, black clothes, some boots, 9mm Luger, standard 9mm ammunition (one clip), keys to haven, a few good books, a very good toolkit, and a medical kit for deep wounds. Virtue: Justice Vice: Wrath Concept: Pissed-Off V Clan: Gangrel Bloodline: Siblings of the Hunt/Hunters Bloodline weakness: Does not benefit from 10 Again with Intelligence rolls, rolls of a one negate a success on Intelligence rolls, same for Social skills. Bloodline discipline: Hunt Discipline levels: Protean 3 Health: 9 Willpower: 7 Blood Potency: 3 (Feeding level: Human+) Vitae: 3 Vitae/turn: 1 Maximum vitae: 12 Attribute maximum: 5 Skill specialities: Computers (Programming), Brawl (Claws), Firearms (Pistols) Morality: 7 Age: 27 Date of birth: 04/12/1987 RIP: 25/05/2003Category:TheCyanWool Category:New World of Darkness Category:Vampire: The Requiem Category:Hunter: The Vigil